Mirror, Mirror On The Wall
by Aletto
Summary: Hermione Granger had the work of her dreams,the perfect boyfriend and a happy, quiet life made of small moments and routines.. well, that's until a certain blond finds himself involuntarily stuck in her life and desperately in need of her help, throwing her life in utter chaos! will she manage to get through this? Hr/RW, DM/AG
1. Chapter 1

_new year (ehm ehm.. it's summer actually, I know.. I.. mm.. kind of lost track of time? :D sorry!), new chapter, new story! enjoy your reading dears!_

**disclaimer: ****all the characters of this story belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm writing just for fun! :)**

* * *

_mirror, mirror on the wall.. who's the fairest of them all?_

. . .

It was a clear, cold Sunday morning and despite the icy wind blowing, streets were crowded and overdressed people could be seen merrily walking around the town, arms full of packages and big smiles plastered on their faces.

From the window of her first-floor apartment, Hermione was witnessing that scene and thinking by herself how much she loved days like that: people were finally able to feel happiness again after so many years of fear and mourning now that the war had ended, the streets were back to their original state with Christmas decorations dangling down from every streetlamp, door or facade and almost every shop in Dyagon Alley had reopened, making the once dark, shabby alley once again full of light and life.

But most of all, Hermione loved Sunday because it was the time of her weekly hobby: the antiques market day!

Every since she had moved in that flat, four years before, she had taken the habit to walk around the stalls of the little market that they would set up every given Sunday in the little square behind St. Paul church, and today, chill or not, she wasn't going to make an exception.

She glanced one more time at the bustling street below and hurried to get dressed.

Mere minutes later, a fully clothed Hermione Granger emerged from the bathroom, bangs of hair still going anywhere around her head like a lion's mane despite all her best attempts to tame them into a more normal hairstyle. Then she grabbed her wand, purse, scarf and winter cloak. She was ready!

Quickly throwing a glance at the little mirror on the wall to check one more time her appearance, she stepped on the threshold, said goodbye to Crookshanks (that was still loudly snoring on his red pillow) and got out, making her way down the alley to St. Paul church.

When she arrived the market was more crowded than usual, most probably because it was only four days to Christmas and people hurried to buy their last-minute gifts.

As far as she was concerned, Hermione had already bought all of her presents to her friends (a guide of handy house-spells for Ginny who had finally moved in with Harry; the first copy of Dumbledore's complete biography by Elphias Dodge for him and.. no, she didn't take a book to Ron too, it would've been wasted money.. she had taken him a new quidditch training uniform instead, since the old one was so torn that more than once he had returned home almost frozen to death..) so she could enjoy her day calmly walking around.

First thing she did, was going to her favourite stand of old books: the seller was an old nice man with a mess of white hairs and a warm face that always greeted her like a daughter..

'_but_' she thought '_probably that was just because I'm one of his best customers after all.._'

Hermione had estimated that she spent more than half of her salary in books every month, and that was definitely saying something!

As if on cue, the old salesman appeared to her side with a broad smile

"Good morning, Hermione!"

"Good morning Mr. Sandcreef" she smiled back, starting her perusing of the books "do you have anything new to show me today?"

"for you, always!" he said laughing.

He jogged to a corner as fast as his thin legs allowed him and started picking old looking books and discarding others.

"these have just arrived!" he explained passing her three heavy-looking tomes "they came right from a private library of one of those rich ancient houses.. it seems that the young owner didn't want them anymore and sold the whole collection, and that's a pity if you ask me.."

Hermione examined the books Mr. Sandcreef has given her while the old man kept rambling about how old those books were and what a shame it was to give away such a valuable treasure.

The books were old indeed, Hermione could tell just by touching the hard leather cover that had become all wrinkled with time and had little stains over the corners. But the pages were absolutely well maintained, writing still legible despite the odd calligraphy and the illustrations still held their vivid colours.

Definitely, they really were valuable books.

She pondered, looking at the three tomes in front of her: she had plenty of money with her but.. was it really _that_ necessary to spend Merlin only knew how many galleons for three books? Sure, the spell book looked extremely fascinating and Hermione was totally positive that she would find it full of new spells to learn.. and yes, also the herbology book combined with the potions one were absolutely inestimable.. for once, the potion text _'De Iniquia Potionibus'_ was one of the rarest books she had ever had the privilege to put her hands on..

Mr. Sandcreef seemed to read her thoughts.

"they are quite unique in their genre, Hermione, I'm sure you're the kind of person that would appreciate them.."

"yeah, sure Mr. Sandcreef, but I don't think that I can afford them right now and -"

The old man raised his hands to stop her

"Hermione, Hermione please.. I would make a special price just for you, of course! You're my best customer after all"

"No, really, I can't.. I –"

"Don't make such a fuss, child" he interrupted her again "I must insist! Listen, I have a real bargain for you: if you take the potion and the spell ones, I'll give you the third book for free! Deal?"

Hermione could just surrender to the temptation and agree, paying without a flinch the still incredibly high price the man told her.

"I'm sure that you'll treat them fairly" he smiled again offering her the books "you're a really good child, not like those spoiled brats that there are nowadays! It's such an incredible shame that they gave away these invaluable treasures and –"

Hermione greeted again the man and left the stand while he still rambled about ungrateful offspring and decayed manners. She had heard that same monologue so many times now that she had almost learned it by heart.

Shrinking her newly acquired books with a swift movement of her wand and safely putting them away in her bag, she resumed her idly walk between the snow covered stands, greeting a few people but mostly just basking in the warm sunlight while looking at all the interesting things that the different stalls offered.

She bought a nice photo frame for her mother, in which she would put the family photo they had taken two years before and that she had magically developed to make it move; then in another little stand she bought a pair of odd, bewitched and completely useless pair of spectacles for his father, because he loved magical stuff almost as much as Arthur Weasley did with the muggle ones..

Finally, when lunch time was approaching and most of the people were already leaving the market, Hermione turned to the last stand that she hadn't already visited: it was a nice little stall where a short plump man sold antique furniture.

She greeted the man with a nod and a smile and he let her do her own tour without bothering her with useless chatter.

That place was a really curious one, thought Hermione moving around: there were all sorts of objects, from lamps and glasses to wardrobes and sofas, most of them that looked like they had come right from Voldemort's place.. too dark, with complicated shapes and emanating strange gloomy halos.

But despite the appearance, Hermione valued that most of them were harmless too. In fact if the war, or better, if Bellatrix Lestrange and her carving work on the arm, had left her anything useful it was her sixth sense for dark objects: she would always have shivers and her arm would start prickling when around them..

She was now observing an interesting set of china teacups with dark purple lilies on them (they were a tad gloomy, but would have looked so nice in her kitchen!) when some sort of glowing light coming all of sudden from the furthest corner caught her eye.

Approaching, she noticed that it came from something tall half-hidden under a heavily embroidered cloth.

Her curiosity winning over her prudence and her education, she easily let the blanket slip onto the floor to reveal underneath a full-length mirror with a complicated, rich wooden frame, pleasant to look and definitely very elegant. Probably the light of the sun hitting the silver surface had been the glow that had distracted her.

Getting near to give it a proper look, Hermione couldn't help thinking that it was really a beautiful object and found herself contemplating the idea of buying it.

'_It would be stunning in my room'_ she thought admiring the carving work and the rich brown wood that perfectly matched the colour scheme of her room '_and, after all, I only have little mirrors at home.. I could really use a tall one..'_

She shook her head, clearing her mind from those unnecessary thoughts. She didn't need another mirror, those she already had in the hallway and in her bathroom were more than enough. Definitely, buying that mirror wasn't the wisest acquire she could do..

'_And those incredibly expensive books? Were they strictly necessary, weren't they?' _Her insistent inner voice spoke again '_you already have _plenty_ of books at home! For Merlin's sake, if you keep buying books like this, soon there will be no more room for you in that flat! And you're making such a fuss for a mirror?'_

She considered cautiously that point of view.

'_Yes but.. it must be expensive.. surely it _looks_ like it is.'_

'_And were those books not?'_

She mentally scolded herself for having bought those books, but after all they had always been her sweet spot, she couldn't deny it..

'_Maybe if it's not too much expensive I could take it into consideration..'_

She gestured for the salesman.

"It's your lucky day, miss!" he announced beaming when she asked for some details about the mirror "there's a very special price for this mirror, you see, only fifty galleons! A real bargain, isn't it?"

Hermione eyed suspiciously the plump man. That "bargain" smelled nasty to her..

"but surely it's much more valuable.. only look at the carving! What is that, oak? It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"mahogany in truth" he corrected "but you see, miss, I've been trying to sell this mirror for a long time with no avail.. it seems that it has some kind of problem with the reflection, all those few people who had previously bought it had complained about it and then had given it back to me.."

Hermione looked carefully at her image: it seemed perfectly normal to her, no deformation of any kind.. she wasn't slimmer nor fatter or taller or anything. Just her normal self.

"then.." she started cautiously, not moving her eyes from the mirror: there still was something about that bargain that didn't set quite right to her "then, there is the possibility to return it to you, shouldn't I be happy with it?"

The man hurried to answer in a mellifluous voice that of course there was no problem at all, only that in that eventuality he would return her only half of the paid sum, namely twenty-five galleons.

"it's a win-win situation, after all, isn't it miss? I would get rid of a mirror that's been absolutely hellish to sell and you, miss, would gain a real masterpiece for a ridiculously low price and with the chance to give it back.."

Hermione still thought that the whole business stank of something suspicious and probably there was something that that man... what was his name? He didn't tell her.. there was something that he was hiding to her, that he definitely wasn't saying..

Could it really be that someone gave back such a beautiful object just for some minor defects? That made absolutely no sense to her..

But still... she couldn't suppress the need she felt of buying it nevertheless. It was as if the mirror itself compelled her to buy it.. wicked, wasn't it?

"well, ok Mr.." she trailed, hoping the man would get the hint and introduce himself.

"Doboty" he rushed, offering his hand "Allan Doboty, miss.. "

She shook his plump hand, trying to recollect anything she could know about that name, but absolutely nothing came to her mind.

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you.. is it your first time here in this market? I've never seen you before.."

He smiled, nodding "you're a good observer, miss Granger! Yes, true, it's my very first time here in Dyagon Alley.. I used to go around the Scottish markets, but I thought it would have been a good thing to extend my business a little bit, so.."

Hermione nodded. That explained why she had never seen him before during her Sunday rituals..

"do you want to carry the mirror on your own, miss, or would you like some help?" he asked once he secured her money safely in the inner pocket of his jacket "I have a boy that could carry it for you at your place, if you wish, for free of course.."

Hermione frowned at the idea of a complete stranger getting in her house and assured that she could perfectly manage it on her own, shrinking the tall mirror with an easy movement of her wrist and putting it away in her now quite crammed bag. She should've taken the one with the undetectable extending charm on it instead of a normal bag but.. sincerely, when she got out of her flat that morning the last thing she could have imagined was that she would have bought a huge, incredibly heavy mirror!

She put a reinforcement charm on the fabric, just to be safe, and a light feather charm too to avoid a dislocation of her shoulder with the weight of the mirror..

Once she was finished and was satisfied with her work, she turned to greet again the salesman but he had already disappeared somewhere else.

'_Probably to have lunch.._' she thought with a shrug, starting to walk back to her flat '_strange person, anyway..'_

So concentrated on her thoughts, she didn't notice the person sitting in the shadow that followed her with the eyes, smiling satisfied: it had all worked out as planned..

. . .

* * *

_first chapter.. finished! how did you find it? let me know! how? in a review of course! :D  
next chapters will be posted **hopefully **once a week, but.. who knows when the writer's block will come to find me? ;)  
_

_'till the next time dears! ^-^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_the week isn't over yet but.. here you are chapter two! it was written and ready, waiting only to be published so I thought: why make you wait?...enjoy! ;)  
_

_ps. it's still unbetaed, so please if you find any mistakes feel free to point them out with a message or in a **review**! (got the subliminal message? ;D )  
_

**disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters, they're all J.K.R's!**

* * *

. . .

That evening Hermione was in a very good mood and could be seen singing and doing little dancing steps around her yellow kitchen while finishing to prepare dinner.

"you had a good day, I presume" a good humoured, deep voice called from the doorway.

Hermione turned around smiling to face Ron, that was casually leaning on the doorframe watching her, his travel cloak still on.

"a very good one indeed, if you ask me!" she replied getting closer and giving him a quick kiss on the lips "how about yours? I actually missed you a lot.."

"I missed you too, you know" he mumbled, capturing her waist with his hands and keeping her close "Ministry is a real chaos even on Sunday.. I swear, sometimes I think that old Bole does it on purpose to make us do extra absolutely urgent _paperwork_ just to keep him some company during weekends.."

Hermione laughed thinking at the old lonely man and then at her poor fiancée and all the reports and schedules that he and Harry had been probably obliged to write..

"if it can make you feel any better, I've prepared your favourite dinner.." she said trying to cheer him up.

As a matter of fact, a bright smile appeared on his freckled face. Seriously, making Ron happy was one of the simplest things in the world, especially if you know how to cook.

"Really?" he asked, grinning like a child "Balti and pudding? Honey, you're the best!"

"uhm.. really.." Hermione shifted from one foot to the other. That was unexpected! "then.. your second favourite dish maybe? My balti isn't still even half as good as your mother's but.. I made you shepherd's pie and vanilla pudding!"

His smile didn't falter not even for a split second

"you're the best anyway, 'Mione.. really, really the best!"

"yeah, yeah sure.." she laughed wriggling out of his grasp to attend to her oven "you should taste it before saying something you could possibly regret of.."

Ron rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Always the same modest Hermione! Sure, she wasn't at his mother's cooking levels (yet!), but she was a formidable cook when she put herself into it..

They ate as their usual in her candle-lit little dining room, chatting about their days, Harry and Ginny, his parents, her parents and all their small things while soft music played from Hermione's old stereo.

"so, did you go again to that antique market of yours?" he inquired smiling over his (delicious) pudding.

"yes I did!" she replied with a proud smile playing on her lips "and I bought –"

"let me guess!" he interrupted "books? Again?" he laughed at her annoyed expression and then added glancing down at Crookshanks that was lazily sitting on the couch "you should keep a better look on this witch, Crooks, or one day or the other there won't be any more space for either of us inside here with all these books.."

He could see Hermione's cheeks turning red even in that dim fluttering light while she got ready to fire back an adequate answer. Oh, how he loved to rile her up!

"for your information, Mr. Weasley" she leaned over the table pointing one finger at his chest "I bought only three this time and –"

"Oh! Only three?" he quirked an eyebrow with mocking surprise "well, that's a real improvement darling!"

Hermione almost growled and pocked his chest hard "they were absolutely -"

"absolutely... necessary?" he cut her again, watching as she grew even redder and her eyes shot him daggers. Merlin, if he was having fun!

"absolutely _rare_, Ronald" damn. She calling him by first name and that deadly calm tone of hers, those were the signals of an incoming storming rage.. "I.. I couldn't just let this chance slip!"

He smiled again, capturing her hand before she had the chance to poke him again and turned her wrist to kiss her knuckles, catching her off-guard.

"can't believe you still fall for this, Hermione" he laughed softly at her puzzled expression and kissed her palm instead "I thought I already told you that as far as I'm concerned, you can buy the whole Hogwarts' library if that makes you happy, and still you get all worked up for a bit of teasing.."

She relaxed against his hand and smiled, not letting his fingers go.

"well then, if that's the case.."

He dramatically threw his eyes in the air, but this time both of them ended up laughing.

"oh, and by the way Mr. Nice-Joke, I didn't buy only books this morning!" she smiled, getting up and starting to clear the table from the remnants of their dinner.

Ron stood up too to help her, thinking what else she could have found in that odd place she loved so much.. for sure, she had already bought her Christmas presents: he knew her too well, she wasn't the last-minute-gift kind of person like he was and, by the way, he had already found the parcels she had hidden around the house.. Being an auror could come really handy when he needed to outsmart the brightest witch of their age!

But then.. what did she buy? Something for her parents maybe?

"don't overwork your brain, love" she joked taking the glasses from his hands and carefully putting them in the sink "I can already see smoke coming out of your ears.."

"then enlighten me, oh mighty one!" he mocked, lightly pulling at her arm to make her turn around and once more capturing her in a tight embrace.

"let me go, Ron!" she giggled, trying to break free from his grip. No such luck.

"not until you solve the mystery, madam!" he wriggled his eyebrows, making her giggle even more.

"okay, okay, I'll tell you.. but only because I have a kitchen to clean and I –"

Keeping one arm around her waist, he used the other to randomly wave his wand over the sink, making the dishes clatter and zoom out of it still half covered in soap.

"Ron!" she protested offended by how poorly her service was being treated

"what?"

She shot him a dark glare.

"I just wanted to help, honey, and using magic was the fastest way to do it" he grinned apologetically, hoping to avoid a tantrum.

To his huge relief, the witch just sighed letting the argument slip and her brown eyes returned back to their normal sparkling honeyed selves.

"so...hmm.. what about the mysterious acquirement you did?" Ron pressed, sliding one hand up her back to her curls "I just hope it has something to do with black lace undergarments... _antique_ black lace undergarments, of course.."

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid it doesn't, dear.." she replied to his utmost disappointment, nibbling his lower lip "and well, I just thought.. since you played unfairly with my poor plates before, now it's only equal if I play a little bit dirty too.."

"uh, I like it when you –"

"not _that_ kind of dirty play, Ron" she interrupted his husked voice rolling her eyes, but a smile tugged her lips "what I mean is that now you'll have to guess!"

Ron dropped his head and groaned in her neck, involuntarily sending little shivers down her spine.

"you're absolutely mean, especially since we have already made it clear that it's nothing like a sexy nightdress or similar.." he protested "what if I try to corrupt judge, jury and barrister and make them change their mind, hm?"

"that is not –"

Hermione didn't have time to finish her answer that he had already covered her mouth with his and kissed her deeply and slowly, making all her body tingle and melt against his own.

They stood embraced like that, kissing by the sink with hands in each other's hair for a few good minutes, until Hermione broke the kiss, cheeks definitely flushed and a malicious glint in her eyes.

"okay, that was unfair too, Mr Weasley!" she had meant to say it with a straight face, but somehow her facial muscles just didn't seem to cooperate and she had ended up smiling instead "just for this once I'll make an exception.. but just for once!"

Ron grinned broadly and with a swift movement lifted her from the ground, making her squeak in surprise and laugh.

"Ron! What.. what are you doing?" she chuckled while he effortlessly carried her bridal way through the kitchen's door and into the dining room.

"hmm let's say that I changed my mind.. I think I've just found something that interests me a lot more than some mystery.."

Hermione laughed again, kicking off her shoes along the way to her bedroom ,and kissed her man like there was no tomorrow.

"darling if you kiss me that way I'm afraid I won't make it to your bed.." he commented with a low growl through the kissing while she sneaked her arms around his neck and started passing her fingers through his hair.

But Hermione evidently thought it differently.

"now that you mention it" she whispered, her lips only millimetres away from his ear "I think that I wouldn't really mind doing it on the table.. or on the couch.. or on the carpet, for all that I care.."

Ron groaned, trying to keep his concentration up and not to drop Hermione there and then just because of her husky voice whispering into his ear.. and her fingers scratching his scalp... and her lips now kissing down his jaw.. and..

"about that lacy black outfit.. would it make any difference if I'm wearing it now?" he heard her malicious voice whispering against his neck, making all his resolutions to stay calm crumble down like a castle of sand.

He couldn't suppress another groan, the scene of what was going to happen already playing in slow motion inside his mind. Definitely, the table wasn't a bad idea after all.. as the things were, it was the only aviable option actually.

He looked down at the woman in his arms that was now smiling back at him like a Cheshire cat.

"sweet Circe, you'll be the death of me woman.."

. . .

* * *

_thanks for reading! :D now.. would you leave a little little review? please? :D  
have a great day!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_WARNING: I feel the need to warn you that this chapter will be **hot**! so if you don't like it, you'd better not read it..  
_

_and now that you've been warned.. enjoy your reading, dears! :D_

**disclaimer: I still don't own absolutely anything and, yep, I'm still doing it just for my great, great fun!**

* * *

. . .

When Ron and Hermione finally managed to move out of the living room and into her bed chamber, it was well past two in the morning and both of them couldn't literally keep their eyes open: they fell on her bed without even bothering to turn on the lights and changing into their nightwear, passing out at the very moment their heads touched the pillows.

That's how the first morning sunrays found them: spooning each other and tangled in a mess of blankets and sheets, Hermione wearing only Ron's shirt and him clad just in his skin and boxers.

They were still fast asleep when Hermione's alarm went off precisely at half past six, buzzing and making some kind of strange, metallic chirping noise until she grudgingly disentangled herself from Ron's warm vice-like grip and got up to turn it off, not without a little bit of muttering.

Monday morning always went like that: she would wake up and Ron would stay in bed sleeping, because her lucky man had Monday mornings off. She would prepare breakfast with still only half of her brain awake and would bring it to bed so that they could eat it together. Then he would get back to his sleep marathon and she would realize just how late she was and hurry like a professional sprinter to get ready in time for work. Finally, at a quarter past seven she would kiss Ron goodbye (but he would just keep on snoring, barely noticing the world outside his dreams), greet her touchy cat too and spin away in a blur of green flames to the hospital.

And today was absolutely no exception to her weekly routine.

She made her way tentatively to the kitchen, groaning when she saw her plates still half encrusted in dried soap, since the previous night she had been 'prevented' to clean them properly, and proceeded to wash them again (the muggle way, this time..).

Then she put on the coffee mocha, started cooking scrambled eggs and toasted some bread, that ended up half burned as per usual because in her morning slumber she almost forgot about it. Then she quickly set the tray ready, completed it with two glasses of pumpkin juice and darted off towards her room once again.

Ron hadn't moved of an inch since she had left him and was still sleeping across her bed, his right arm draped on the spot where she had been lying and the blanket barely covering his naked back.

Hermione couldn't suppress a smile watching him clutching the pillow tightly as a satisfied smile appeared on his relaxed face.

"Ron" she whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him and gently caressing his arm up and down with her fingertips "Ron, wake up.."

He didn't bulge, but that was quite an old story too.

Apparently, in spite of what they've been through during the war and of the period in their seventh year when they had gone into hiding, Ron was one of the few people she knew that still managed to sleep as a log at night.

"Ron, love, wake up.." she murmured just a tad louder, caressing his cheek with her knuckles.

If it was of any indication, he started snoring lightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes as on each and every given Monday morning.

"fine, I see there's no other way but the magic words, Mr. Sleeping Beauty.." she sighed, clearing a bit the voice "breakfast's ready, Ron.."

Seriously, her man had a strange relationship with food: at those simple three words he immediately stirred as if in all that time he had only been pretending to be asleep and yawned loudly, cracking one puffy red eye open.

"morning love.." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head with a still totally sleeping look on his face.

"morning, dormouse.." she smiled bending over the tray to kiss his lips and then handing him his breakfast "I really wonder at times how does your mother manage to wake you up every morning.."

Ron snickered in the cup of coffee he had been sipping "I don't think you really want to know that.."

He picked up a pieced of buttered bread from his plate and gave it a big bite.

"mmmh! Burned toast, my favourite!" he joked, immediately rolling aside to dodge a pillow that Hermione had thrown not too gently in his face direction.

"next time you prepare breakfast and I play sleeping beauty.." she stuck out her tongue.

"very mature, miss Granger, indeed" he replied sticking out his tongue too.

She tried to hit him square in the face with the other pillow just to demonstrate him how childish she could be but, despite the early morning hour, his quidditch trained reflexes were still too much fast for her to compete and in the blink of an eye Hermione found herself unarmed, lying with her back on the mattress and her hands pinned over her head, a grinning Ron Weasley towering over her.

"I think that we can safely assume without the chance of being unfair that what you did, Miss Play-It-Nice, was a real nasty low blow.. " he mocked her, not relenting his grip on her wrists of one bit "tut-tut.. trying to take advantage of my sleep deprivation to hit me while I'm eating my breakfast.. Hermione! How slytherin of you!"

"yeah, pity I didn't actually got you.." she replied smiling while wriggling against his grip.

"what do my ears hear? No signs of repentance? I'm truly shocked Miss Granger! Who'd have ever guessed there was such an evil mind behind that pretty face!"

"you're the one keeping me blocked and I'm the evil mind here?" she retorted with a huff of fake indignation.

"yes, of course! You're the first who started attacking me, how can I be sure that you won't do it again once I free you?" definitely, the auror attitude was starting to set on him, Hermione could tell it.

"hmm.. what about I promise not to attack you anymore, then?"

Ron seemed to carefully think about the proposal, making Hermione laugh even more because he was clearly imitating her whenever she had to think about something serious, knitting his eyebrows together in a deep frown and repeatedly biting his lip.

"okay, I think that will do.."

"I promise that I won't try to hit you or attack you once you free me, okay?" she smiled satisfied "now free me please, or I'm going to be late at work.."

Ron's weight didn't bulge of a centimetre nor his grip relented.

"Ron, you promised to free me.. I really –"

"tut-tut honey" he interrupted her "I actually didn't promised you anything.."

Hermione's outraged expression must have spoken volumes because he burst in laughter.

"I just changed my mind, in fact I quite like the position we're in now.."

Just to prove his point, he let one of his hand slid slowly down her arm and shoulder to cup her cheek, while shifting his weight slightly more on his other elbow, so that now he wasn't totally leaning on Hermione but was still close enough to trap her and feel every single muscle of her body beneath his own.

She sighed, feeling the warmth irradiating from his body sink in her bones

"Ron, really, I don't have time for this, I must –"

He silenced her again brushing his thumb over her lips, feeling how she held her breath for a moment.

"there's still plenty of time, love" he whispered, leaning closer to trace the line of her nose with the tip of his own "you always insist on setting that awful alarm at an ungodly hour 'Mione... believe me, there's still a lot of time.."

Hermione couldn't help to lose her resolution for a few moments while his scent ghosted over her face and his lips searched hers. But she couldn't give in.. if she did she would really get late.. she knew Ron well enough and..

His lips had moved on her neck instead and she could feel his hot breath on her skin while he placed a trail of kisses along her jaw and neck to her weak point just below the ear.

When she felt him nibbling that same spot that gave her goosebumps all over her skin, she knew that this time she was going to lose.

She tried to focus and to desperately think about something.. she had to do something, anything! to stop him or..

"honey, stop that brain of yours please" his voice called from the crook of her neck, and even if Hermione couldn't see his face she knew that he was smiling "just enjoy the moment, will you?"

She groaned under her breath as he resumed his kissing work, her control definitely slipping away once she felt one of his hands moving down her side, stroking her waist through the cotton of the shirt and then trailing even further down her bare thigh, to draw fantastic patterns on her skin.

Her leg moved on its own free will rising against his side, her foot tracing the length of his lower body up and down while her now finally free hands travelled to the back of his neck, gripping his hair, his shoulders, his muscles.. whatever!

Ron showed his appreciation fiercely kissing her with a strangled groan, nibbling and gently sucking her lower lip and making her moan softly.

"you know, I really like how my shirts look on you.." he murmured against her lips, letting his hand travel again up her thigh to the hem of said shirt.

"I'll keep that in mind.."

Her voice came out in a purr, but Hermione was hardly aware of it. All she could feel in that very moment was Ron's firm body pressed close to hers, his already hard erection pressing against the side of her thigh, while his broad hand travelled on her skin, disappearing under the shirt to caress her stomach and ribcage.

She arched her back pressing even more against his chest as a soft moan involuntarily escaped her when his wandering hand finally got to her breast and massaged it, tweaking her nipple between his fingers and making it grow hard almost immediately.

"God Hermione, you're incredible..." he breathed in her hair, kissing her neck once again.

Then and there, under his sweet ministrations, Hermione decided that if she was going to be late that day then she was also going to be extra sure that her man would enjoy the moment as much as she was.

She manoeuvred their bodies so that they were both lying on their sides facing each other, his hand still under her shirt, hers now roaming freely over his chest, trailing painstakingly slowly down his abdomen to his waistband where his erection formed a visible bulge in the strained white fabric of his boxer.

Ron gasped when he felt her small hand caressing his member over the underwear, and almost moaned when her fingers pulled the waistband and finally sneaked underneath, stroking his shaft at first with deliberately slow movements and then gripping it more firmly to stroke with more decision while her hot little mouth left a trail of small bites along his neck and shoulder.

Seriously, that woman was wicked.

But even if it was all incredibly good, that wasn't what Ronald Weasley wanted in that moment.

Grudgingly, he reached down to take her hand and firmly moved it back to his chest.

"not now, honey" he whispered, watching as an offended look passed over his witch's face "I have other plans for you right now.."

Hermione hadn't quite expected that Ron would refuse her touch but didn't comment as she felt one of his knees pressing against her thighs, urging her to part them a bit for him.

She obliged, feeling as his leg slipped between hers while his hand resumed stroking the back of her thigh, cupping and squeezing her bottom.

"no knickers hm? Kinky!" his husky voice commented not without a smile "you never cease to surprise me, 'Mione.."

She would have liked to say something witty in return, but the sudden feeling of his hand moving between her legs made her fall quiet. He was massaging up and down her inner thighs, revolving in the feeling of her soft skin, and at the same time pushing the legs further apart for him.

When he thought she had had enough of teasing, her breath having become erratic and her cheeks of a delightful shade of red, Ron finally moved his hand to her wet folds, parting them even so slightly and enjoying for a moment the feeling of her hot silky flesh around his fingers.

Hermione moaned audibly when he pushed two fingers in her, starting to slowly pump them in and out, and she scraped her nails over his shoulders, surely enough leaving red angry marks.

"oh love, that's so.. good!" she panted, capturing his mouth in a hot kiss and feeling him smile against her lips.

"you haven't seen anything yet, darling" he replied biting down her lip and starting to rub her clit with his thumb, while his fingers kept pumping only a little more rapidly.

Hermione moaned again as a hot sensation started pervading her lower body and arched against Ron, rubbing his erection with her leg, since her hand had apparently been forbidden to go lower than his navel.

Ron grunted when her leg brushed again and again over his rocky cock that begged to get some action, but restrained himself focusing instead on the beautiful woman writhing and moaning below him. He knew that she wanted more, he could tell it by the way she kept rocking her hips to meet his hand's movements, by the soft noises she made and by the way she closed her eyes in bliss, arching against his hand, but unluckily for her he was still far from giving her what she wanted.

Hermione, on the other side, had closed her eyes and totally surrendered to the blissful sensation that Ron's fingers were giving her. She was so absorbed in that pleasure that she barely noticed him changing position or his other hand urging her to spread her legs even wider. Her body followed of its own will.

She only noticed when the taunting movement ceased, and with a disappointed cry she opened her eyes to see what that devilish man was doing now.

She hadn't even managed to lift her head from the pillow, that a new strong wave of pleasure made her moan again. Looking down at the end of the bed, she found Ron crouched between her knees, eyes glinting wildly at her as he slowly licked her parted folds to her clit.

Hermione couldn't resist that and moaned again, falling back with the head on the crumpled sheets.

That was torture indeed!

Ron smiled satisfied like a cat that got the canary hearing her delicious moans and continued his ministrations, with every lick deepening a little bit his tongue between her folds.

When Hermione was once again heavily panting and capable of producing only incoherent sounds, he plunged his fingers back inside her again pumping roughly and fast and moved his mouth to her little clit, grazing it lightly with his teeth and then sucking it deeply.

That made Hermione scream and quiver even more.

"Ron! A-aah Ron please!" she incoherently pleaded, once again looking down at him "please, love.. p-please I need you now.."

Ron smirked but didn't let go of her nub. _'Just another little bit..'_ he thought. He wanted to bring her on the brink of her climax..

When he felt her inner muscles tightening around his fingers he rapidly freed her clit and withdrew his hand making her moan softly in disappointment, and quickly got rid of his boxer, positioning himself only seconds later at her entrance.

Hermione had barely the time to feel his fingers withdrawing (and not without a slight disappointment.. she had been so close!) when she felt something else pressing for a moment against her entrance and then his shaft plunge inside her hard and roughly and barely contained her scream.

"O-ooh, God! Yes!"

Ron moaned too, feeling her inner walls squeezing him and almost sending him over the edge on the spot.

"you like it?" he murmured in her ear, rocking his hips fast and plunging even deeper in her.

She just moaned aloud, lifting her legs to circle his waist and rocking her hips in time with his. It was all the answer he needed.

Speeding the pace up to his limit, Ron felt that both of them wouldn't have lasted much longer. He could already feel the tightening sensation that always preceded his climax but tried to fight it just for a little longer, at least until Hermione wouldn't come.. and if he knew his witch (and hell if he knew her!) judging by her shallow breath, the blissful expression on her face and the almost continued moan that escaped her lips, she was definitely very close.

He finally felt her muscles tightening around him, and gave in to his own climax, moaning her name in her ear, while she moaned his and hugged him tightly, scraping his shoulders and kissing his neck.

"oh dear, I love you so much Ron.." she whispered as he collapsed on top of her.

He took her face in his hands and pressed his sweaty forehead to hers, looking deep in those amber eyes.

"I love you too, Hermione.." he whispered back "only much, much more.."

She smiled tiredly at his antics, snuggling closer to him and to his warm body

Merlin only knew if she could have spent the rest of her life just like that, in her man's arms, with nothing better to do than holding each other and never _ever_ setting foot out of bed again..

She felt her eyelids grow heavy as a delightful bliss took her, making her feel as if she was made of warm jelly, incapable of movements and of nothing but sleep..

But she couldn't sleep, could she?

She had to get up, to start getting ready for work or she would be late and..

'_maybe just five minutes..it's still early'_ she thoughts tiredly, feeling Ron's warm breath on her shoulder. He had already fallen asleep.

Just for her conscience's sake, she stole a quick glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table and almost jumped on the bed when she saw that it wasn't that early after all..

"seven already!" she shouted, bolting upright and hurrying to the bathroom to get cleaned and dressed.

"mm?" Ron managed to mutter, turning around in his sleep

"I'm late, Ron! Again!" she shouted from the bathroom door. But he had already fallen back into his dreams.

Hermione sighed, watching his sleeping form from the doorframe as she quickly brushed her teeth while she also tried to decide what to wear next.

When she finally managed to do everything, it was already a quarter past seven and she didn't have much time left for putting some order in the room if she wanted to get to work on time.

"I'm going" she whispered, kneeling beside Ron to kiss his temple "see you later snow white"

She affectionately ruffled Crooks fur saying goodbye to him too and finally grasped a fist of floo-powder.

'_Yet another Monday morning!' _she thought with a smile, stepping in the fireplace and spelling with clear voice her destination.

"St. Mungo!"

And then she was gone in the green flames.

. . .

* * *

_I told you it was hot! :D  
anyway, what did you think about it? liked? hated? you skipped it? let me know in a review! thank you, each and every one of you!  
_


End file.
